


Oc's of "The Promise"-Triology

by Shio_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animals, Demons, Drawing, F/M, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_Uchiha/pseuds/Shio_Uchiha
Summary: In this book I'll publish the OC's, who were invented by me and xxlilithxx88, taking part in the trilogy of Shizuka and Sasuke. There will be pictures, information and side notes from me or my partner, that were also published in the original book on Wattpad.English version of @xxlilithxx88 and my book "Oc's zu Das Schicksal der Uchiha". All Oc's belong either to her or me.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)





	Oc's of "The Promise"-Triology

**Age:** 12 years (book one), 16 - 17 years (book three)

 **Birthday:** 31st of October 

**Height:** 146,9cm (book one), 165,2cm (book three)

 **Weight:** 36,7kg (book one) 49,1kg (book three) 

**Nature Type:** Katon (Fire Release), Raiton (Lighting Release), Fūton (Wind Release), Suiton (Water Release)

 **Blood type:** A

 **Uchiha Shizuka** [うちは シズカ] _**(Shizuka = silent, calm)**_ was invented and drawn by xxlilithxx88. She is the younger sister of Uchiha Shisui. Her mother died when Shizuka was barely five years old. She made it her goal to defeat Danzo, in order to revenge her brother, and to get Shisui's stolen eye out of Danzo's hands.

She likes mushrooms and Onigiri with salmon. She doesn't eat octopus and asparagus.


End file.
